Bigger Deal
by Cable Addict
Summary: It's Ziva's birthday! What will Tony do for her? Written for LyanaDavid because...IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!


A/N: Short little fic written for LyanaDavid because…IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! Drop by and PM her!

--

"Ziva!" The four agents looked up as Abby ran into the bullpen. "Ziva!" She yelled again.

"Yes Abby?" Ziva asked, confusion on her face.

Abby crossed her arms and scowled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Abby sighed. "That today is your birthday!" Ziva's face fell.

"I did not think that it was that important!" Abby gasped, and Tony and McGee shared a look.

"Not a big deal? Ziva!" Abby scolded. "Tonight, you, me, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer are going out for drinks!"

Ziva shook her head adamantly. "No. I just want to go home and read a book." Abby pouted.

"That's no way to spend your birthday!"

Ziva rubbed her temples. "Please, Abby, I am not the one to celebrate getting older. I had honestly forgotten that it even was my birthday."

Abby frowned slightly at her friends' stubbornness, but reluctantly nodded. "Fine. If that's what you want, I can't force you." She walked around the desk and bent down to hug her friend. "Happy birthday Ziva." She smiled.

Ziva smiled as well. "Thank you Abby." Abby nodded and bounced out of the bullpen.

--

After returning from autopsy, Ziva walked in to the bullpen to find Tony leaning over Gibbs' desk. As soon as he saw his partner, he quickly stood up and with a discrete nod from Gibbs, went back to his desk. A few minutes later, he suspiciously left, and hadn't returned.

--

When Ziva arrived at her apartment later that night, she noticed that her door was cracked open. Quietly, she pulled her gun and gently pushed open her door. The first thing she noticed was that her stereo was blasting music. The second thing was that her apartment smelled like food. She walked further into the room, gun drawn and stopped when she reached the entrance to the kitchen. She scrunched her face up in confusion when she saw that a man was in her kitchen, standing in front of her counter, clapping his hands together.

"Freeze!" She yelled and the man jumped a foot in the air. "Put your hands where I can see them!" The man made to turn around. "I _will_ shoot you!" The man froze.

"Ziva!" He shakily said. "Ziva, it's me, Tony?" He turned around, a grin on his face. Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes, brought her gun down and reholstered it.

"Tony," Ziva said something in Hebrew. "I could have shot you!"

Tony nodded. "I know, and I am very thankful that you didn't." He grinned again and turned back around.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked as she made her way over to him. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he was making a hamburger like substance. She glanced at the ingredients that were lined up on the counter. Ground beef, cumin, parsley, salt and pepper and a chopping board that looked like it had small pieces of onion on it. After seeing these ingredients, Ziva's mind immediately traveled back to Israel.

"I, am making you dinner." He said as he finished squeezing the hamburger together.

"Kebob?" Ziva asked and Tony smiled.

"Yup!" He set the now prepared patty down on a tray next to him. Ziva grinned and quickly washed her hands.

"I used to love these." She exclaimed as she picked up a blob of the meat. "I had them all the time back in Israel." She turned to face him, still messing with the patty. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Tony replied, wiping his wrist across his forehead. "I just typed 'Israeli dishes' into the computer and came across this recipe." Ziva chuckled and put down her patty, quickly picking up another handful of meat.

--

"Damn those were good!" Tony exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, and Ziva nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

"You did a good job. If NCIS doesn't work out, you may have a place as a cook in Israel." Tony laughed.

"Nah, I think NCIS'll be just fine." They grinned at each other until Tony awkwardly broke the silence. "What do you wanna do now?" Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Movie?" Tony grinned.

"I like your thinking David." He jumped up and collected their empty plates, took them to the kitchen and then ran into the living room and began to survey her DVD collection. "Eh, I take that back. Your choice of DVDs is slim to none." He held up a DVD with some scribble of foreign writing on it. "What is this?"

Ziva chuckled and took the DVD from him. "A Hebrew classic." She gently placed it back on the shelf and picked out another DVD. "What about this one?" She held up 'The Notebook' and Tony shook his head.

"I saw that once. Too chick flicky." He pulled out another movie and held it up.

Ziva shook her head. "No. I still do not understand that movie. I mean, who is Keizer Soze?"

Tony sighed dramatically and put it back on her shelf. "I'm not even gonna _try_ to explain that to you." Ziva frowned slightly and picked up another movie.

"Third time's the charm Zee-vah." Tony said as he saw the cover of the DVD she was holding up.

"This is definitely one of the best movies I have seen in a long time." She agreed as she inspected the cover of 'The Dark Knight'. She made her way over to the DVD player and put it in.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Tony asked hopefully, Ziva nodded and he ran into the kitchen. She followed and grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and their two glasses and made her way back to the couch, filling both glasses while she waited for Tony to return with the popcorn.

A minute later, he returned, and Ziva started the movie.

--

"Still good the 12th time around." Tony commented as the credits rolled.

"You have seen this twelve times?" Ziva cried disbelievingly and Tony nodded. She shook her head. "You have issues." He chuckled and quickly downed the last swallow of his drink.

"Well, I should be going," Ziva slowly nodded and stood up, "you never know what ungodly hour Gibbs will call us at." Tony grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and made his way to door. "Oh." He quickly turned around and Ziva gave him a puzzled look. He smiled slyly, "I haven't given you your gift yet."

"Oh, Tony, you made me dinner, that is more than enough." Tony shook his head and slowly crossed the room. For a second, he just stared at her, then he gently lent in. Ziva, not even having to think about it, lent the rest of the way in and their lips met softly. He put his hand behind her head and she snaked her arms under his and placed her hands on his shoulders. After a minute, they broke apart. "Happy birthday Ziva." Tony whispered and the next thing she knew, he was gone.

Ziva smiled softly to herself as she placed a finger to her tingling lips. Maybe birthdays were a bigger deal that she had originally thought…

--

A/N:

To: LyanaDavid

From: Cable Addict and vamp926.

Message: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
